


You Said You Loved Me Too, Remember?

by tomlinsonxstyles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt, Love, M/M, Romance, Self-harming, Shooting, boyxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonxstyles/pseuds/tomlinsonxstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gun was pointed at Aaron.</p><p>Finger on the trigger.</p><p>One bullet.</p><p>Destroying everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New Robron story ! I had this idea for awhile and finally decided to write it. I shouldn't be posting a new story but oh well. I'm the worst haha. This takes place at the time Robert shot Paddy but instead Aaron gets shot. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it !
> 
> All the love, Emmy x
> 
> Disclaimer:   
> I do not own any of the characters. Rights go to Emmerdale writers, I just changed it up a bit. Also, I am American and this story is British based so if I mess things up, which I will, that is why and I'm truly sorry about it ! This book is a work of purely fiction.

Paralyzed. 

That was the only word, only way, Aaron could describe it. He felt paralyzed in the exact moment, the soft green eyes he knew were no longer soft but instead dark. 

"If you're going to do it, then do it. I have nothing to live for," Aaron spat, his body trembling with fear, waiting for the bullet to make contact with his body. It was true, he had nothing to live for, nothing worth fighting for. 

He was in love with a man, who stood in front of him, a fully loaded gun aimed at Aaron, ready to take his life. Not to mention he had a wife waiting for him back home.

His mother was too caught up in her own thing to give Aaron a second glance.

His best mate was too worried about the business and his wife, making him oblivious to Aaron's pain.

Paddy was caught up in his own thing, dealing with his family, not worried about Aaron at all. Or so Aaron thought. 

"Don't say that!" Robert shouted, his stomach twisting with an emotion he's never felt before.

"Why? It's true. If you're going to shoot me, just shoot me already," Aaron spat, tears running down his cheeks, his lips quivering. 

"I can't!" Robert exclaimed, releasing the unshed tears that stung in his eyes. 

"I love you! _You said you loved me too, remember?!_ " Robert shouted, his voice breaking as the words left his lips, the gun still aimed at Aaron. 

"'Course I don't love you, how could I?! You're pathetic. I could never love someone like you. Just look at you. You disgust me. I wish I never met you. I wish I never even looked in your direction. I wish, when you kissed me I pushed you away. I wish what happened that night in the garage never happened. I wish I never laid hands on you," Aaron spat, words filled with a deep, toxic hatred. His body trembled some more. A silence fell over them, Aaron's words shattering Robert's heart. A shaky breath left Robert's lips. He was speechless, no words could leave his lips. He tried, but nothing.

Silence.

Robert was getting ready to say something, that's when the door flew open. 

"Aaron!" Paddy's voice echoed through the cabin, followed by a ringing of the gun going off. 

It was silent for a moment, no one uttering a word, shaky breaths leaving the lips of those who didn't get hurt.

"Aaron!" Paddy shouted again, catching sight of the lad tied to the radiator. 

There laid Aaron, unconscious, blood seeping from a fresh, open gunshot wound. 

Robert had shot him.


	2. Chapter I.

**Chapter I.**

 

The gun fell out of Robert's hand, it clattering on the ground. Robert's body went numb, his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. He didn't shoot Aaron, he couldn't. He wasn't meant to pull the trigger, he was just trying to scare him into keeping quiet about the affair. 

"Do something!" Paddy shouted, pulling his jacket off, using it to apply pressure to the would to stop Aaron from losing anymore blood than he already has. 

But Robert couldn't move. Soft whimpers left his slightly parted lips, fresh tears rushing down his cheeks.

"For gods sake Robert! Call an ambulance!" Paddy's voice echoed in Robert's head, but he still couldn't move. It felt as if the world around him went in slow motion, everything around him was hazy. He felt nauseous, dizzy, like he could faint any minute. His stomach twisted with guilt and regret, his mind racing at a million miles per hour. 

He shot the love of his life.

The ringing of the gun continued going off in his head, taunting him. His breathing began to become even, his chest growing tighter and tighter. He tried to breathe, but he couldn't. It felt like a ton of bricks were pressed down on his lungs, preventing oxygen from entering or leaving his body. Black dots blurred Robert's vision, he started mumbling incoherent words. He gave in, letting the darkness take over his body.

* * *

 

Time moved in slow motion, Robert watching from afar. He woke up several minutes later after passing out, just in time as the ambulance arrived- him having no clue who called them. The paramedics delicately lifted Aaron's unconscious body onto the stretcher, their voices muffled in Robert's ears. Just like earlier how Aaron felt, Robert was paralyzed. He couldn't grasp the fact that he had shot the love of his life all because he didn't want his _dirty_ little secret of being together to get out. All because he didn't want to lose his wife, the wife he didn't really love anymore. The wife he didn't think about as much anymore.

"Um, sorry to bother you but I'd like to ask a few questions about what happened here," DS Jones, the lead investigator of the crime asked, approaching Robert, slightly scaring him. He stared at her for a moment, her brown eyes holding an intense amount of curiosity with a hint of concern behind it. She slightly intimidated Robert.

"Are you alright?" she asked, lifting a hand to place it comfortingly on Robert's shoulder. Robert flinched, stepping back a bit. He couldn't tell the DS anything, he knew they would arrest him on the spot. He needed to talk to Aaron, but he couldn't. He couldn't because he laid unconscious in a hospital bed fighting for his life because of him, because of Robert's stupid mistakes and fears. He didn't mean to pull the trigger, it was all an accident. 

Just like he didn't mean to push Katie and kill her. He already had one death on his hands, he wouldn't know how to cope with a second one. Most importantly, he wouldn't know how to cope with losing the one person he truly loves with everything that is in him, the one person who he could actually be himself with no masks and lies to hide behind. He wouldn't know how to cope with the fact that he would be the reason the love of his life isn't breathing anymore.

"Sir, can we speak to you please?" This is a serious crime and we want to put whoever is responsible for this behind bars where they can no longer be a _threat_ ," DS Jones spoke again, just trying to do her job. Robert looked up at her, the world _threat_ echoing in his mind. She was right, he was a _threat_. But he couldn't let her know that, he couldn't let anyone know that.

"I'm..." Robert cleared his throat, putting on a brave face, "I"m sorry. Not right now. My _boyfriend_ is in the hospital. I need to be with him," with that Robert ran off, getting into his Audi, racing towards the hospital, not realizing that he just called Aaron his boyfriend. He didn't realize how naturally it rolled of his tongue, how _right_ it felt, how _relieving_ it felt. 

* * *

 

Chas was working behind the bar when she got the call. A call she was scared to get, a call she never wanted to get. No parent would. 

"Aaron was shot," three words to make Chas drop everything not giving anyone a heads up as she rushed out the pub, Cain trailing behind her as everyone gave him curious, worried glances. 

"Chas! Chas! Hang on," Cain shouted after her, following her to her car.

"What happened?" Cain asked, worried and concern lacing in his voice.

"Aaron...shot...hospital..." she said in between sobs, her hands shaking as she tried to open the car door.

"Why won't this damn door open!" she shouted, getting frustrated. Cain placed a comforting hand over Chas'.

"Let me drive," Cain softly said, knowing his sister wasn't stable enough to drive. Chas gave him the keys without a fight, getting into the passenger seat of the car after Cain unlocked the door.

Through the whole drive there, the both of them couldn't help but wonder what happened, why it happened, but most importantly, is Aaron okay. They hoped to god he was, not sure how they would handle coping without Aaron. The two of them weren't ready to experience the loss of a son and nephew, no would be. But they mentally prepared themselves for the worst, afraid what they were thinking was true.

* * *

"Paddy!" Chas' voice rang through the quiet waiting room. Paddy immediately stood up at the mention of his name, turning his head to see Chas running towards him, fresh tears running down her tan cheeks, Cain right behind her. He instantly engulfed her in a hug, Chas hugging back.

"How's our Aaron?" Cain was the one to ask, Chas being too incoherent to speak.

"He's in surgery at the moment, we won't know anything until he comes out. That's all they could tell me," Paddy told them what the doctor had earlier told him. The three of them were now sitting in the waiting room on uncomfortable, cold chairs waiting for the doctor to come out and tell them Aaron was going to be alright.

"Who shot him?" Chas softly asked, not wanting to know how it happened or why it happened, she just wanted to who hated her son that much that they were willing to put a bullet in him. Paddy stayed silent, not sure if he should tell her or not. But he knew she deserved to know after all Aaron is her son.

"Robert," Paddy mumbled, silently hoping no one heard him but they did.

"Sugden?!" Cain whisper-shouted. Paddy nodded.

"But why?" Chas asked, now wanting to know why her son's former lover shot him.

"I'm not sure. I went looking for Aaron only to find him tied to a radiator in a cabin. It's my fault Chas. I shouted his name which made Robert pull the trigger," Paddy muttered, the guilt in his chest rising. It was true, he blamed himself. If he had not barged through the door, Aaron wouldn't have been shot. He scared Robert which made him pull the trigger. But on the other hand part of him believed if didn't interfere, Robert would've pulled the trigger anyway.

At this point, Paddy didn't know what to think, or what to feel. All he knew is that he hoped that Aaron would be alright.

"Don't you ever say that. It's Robert's fault, not yours," Chas exclaimed, wrapping an arm comfortingly around Paddy.

"I am going to kill Sugden," Cain said through gritted teeth, every bone in his body hating Robert in this very moment. Before anyone could comment on what Cain had said, the familiar voice of Robert echoed through the hospital waiting room, asking for Aaron. His voice sounded distant and broken. He turned around after speaking with the lady at the front desk, three pairs of angry eyes were on him, he gulped.

"You!" Chas shouted, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You shot my son!" Chas shouted again, thankfully for Robert no one paid attention to her. Robert stayed silent, he didn't know what to say. He understood why Chas is mad, why everyone is mad.

"What?! Got nothing to say Sugden?!" Cain spat, clenching his fists by his side, it taking everything in him not to punch Robert in the face.

"Say something! What, no worthless apology?" Paddy added, anger running through him, his blood boiling. Robert couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He looked vacant but he was there. His eyes held an intense amount of sadness and guilt, his stomach still twisted. He felt disgusting, and felt sick and _abnormal._

No one spoke another word, they all sat in the waiting room, waiting for the news about Aaron. Paddy, Chas, and Cain shot disgusted, death glares at Robert who just sat there with a blank expression on his face but at the same time he looked miles and miles away.

* * *

 

A few hours later, a doctor finally walked into the waiting room.

"Aaron Dingle?" he called out, looking around. All four of them stood up, walking over to the doctor, an anxious look on all of their faces.

"There's good news," the doctor- Hunts, started, seeing all four of their eyes lit up with hope. He felt bad for what he had to say next, but they had to be informed. This was his job and it had to be done.

"But, there's also bad news..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone ! I hope you have/had a safe and fun Halloween !
> 
> It's been a while since I posted the prologue to this story but the first chapter is finally here ! I'm so sorry for the wait ! 
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue on supporting this story !
> 
> All the love, Emmy x


	3. Chapter II.

**Chapter II.**

 

"Well go on then, what is it?" Chas urged him to continue. Doctor Hunts sighed before continuing.

"The good news is, he's alive," he said, looking at the family and friends of Aaron Dingle.

"And the bad news?" Cain asked, biting his nails, an awful habit he picked up whenever he got anxious.

"The bad news is we had to put him in a medically induced coma. Due to the gunshot wound he lost a lot of blood, making it so we lost him three times but luckily we were able to stabilize him each time. We're not entirely sure when or if he will wake up," Doctor Hunts informed them, watching the hope slowly vanish from their faces. Their smiles being replaced with frowns. Chas swayed a bit, she felt light headed, her baby boy might never wake up. All this because he loves someone who was afraid to be his real self, she knew, everyone knew Aaron deserved better. 

"But there's more," Paddy said, noticing the hesitant look on the doctor's face.

"Sadly yes," Doctor Hunts sighed out. 

"What more could there possibly be?" Chas whined. 

"When he fell unconscious, I'm assuming his head hit something hard," 

"The radiator," Paddy interrupted.

"Yeah that. Well it caused swelling internally in the part of the brain that holds his memories," 

"What exactly are you trying to say?" this time Cain interrupted.

"I'm saying that when Aaron wakes up he might not remember anything or anyone," 

"Memory loss," Chas mumbled, she blinked, not wanting to believe anything the doctor was telling her. She hoped her son would pop up and say it's all one big joke. But it isn't. 

"Thank you, come on Chas let's take a seat," Paddy softly said, holding Chas' arm in case she fell. 

"You may see him. He's in room 284. He won't be responsive but he will be able to hear you," Doctors Hunts added, smiling weakly before turning away to attend to his other patients. He loved his job, but that was one of the many cons to it.

"Cain, you can go. I don't think I am ready yet," Chas muttered, taking a seat. Paddy taking the one to the left of her.

"No, we'll go together," Cain insisted, taking the seat to the right of her, grabbing his sister's hand comfortingly. Robert watched them with dull eyes, hearing every word the doctor had said. Aaron might never wake up, but if he does he might remember nothing, and it was all his fault. He didn't know how to react or what to feel. It made his heart ache and his head pound, thinking that he wouldn't ever be able to see those perfect blue eyes that he fell so desperately in love with.   
  
Robert slowly got up from his seat, slipping into the corridor unnoticed. He walked down the painfully long hallways, passing rooms that didn't hold Aaron. 

_276..._

_278..._

_280..._

The rooms went on and on until he finally reached Aaron's room. He stared at the closed, wooden door, his heart pounding faster by the minute. He lifted a nervous, shaky, hand up and held the door handle. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open, stepping in and closing the door behind him. 

A shaky breathy left his lips, seeing Aaron hooked up to many machines, the steady beat of the heart monitor the only thing being heard in the eerily quiet room. Robert took a few steps forward, his knees touching the bed, the familiar burning of unshed tears surfaced. He grabbed a hold of Aaron's hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it. 

"I'm so sorry," Robert started, his voice raspy, "I didn't mean to do it. God, Aaron. Please wake up. I don't know what to say or what to do, but please open those beautiful blue eyes that I love. Please Aaron. I'm so sorry. I'll leave you alone if you want. But please wake up. They said you might not remember anything when you wake up. But I know that isn't true. You'll wake up, remember, and hate me for everything that I did. I want that. I want you to hate me so much," Robert took in a shaky breath, tears pouring from his green eyes. 

"I wish I never pulled that trigger. I never meant to. I just wanted to scare you into not blowing our affair to Chrissie but now I don't care about that. It's funny how it took me to see you in a hospital bed, fighting for your life, to figure out that I don't love Chrissie. I don't care if everyone knows that I'm in love with you. So please Aaron, I'm begging you, please open your eyes and remember everything. If you decide you want me to leave, want me gone then your wish is my command. You give me the word and I'm gone. I'll leave you alone forever. But you have to wake up and remember. You need to," Robert's voice was harsh and distant, desperate cries leaving his lips. 

He let go of Aaron's hand, letting it fall limp on the bed. Robert bent down, pressing a soft kiss to the unconscious man's forehead. He let his lips linger there for a moment before turning around. As much as he didn't want to leave, he had to. If the others saw him in here, all hell would break loose. Robert didn't have the strength to fight them.

* * *

 

Robert knocked softly on Victoria's door, knowing he wasn't welcomed at the Woolpack and he couldn't face going to back to Home Farm. He knew Adam was away for business and Victoria was the only one he had in this very moment who he knew wouldn't judge him- even though she didn't have the slightest bit on what was going on. 

"Robert?" Victoria voice echoed out, the door opened wide. Robert didn't say anything, he fell into her arms, broken sobs leaving his lips. Victoria's eyes widened, pulling Robert into the house and shutting the door behind them. She didn't understand what was happening. 

"Robert?" her voice laced with concern, "what's happened? Are you okay?" she asked, hugging her brother tightly in her arms. Robert only replied with more broken sobs, his body trembling with each cry. 

Robert knew he had to tell Victoria everything if he wanted a place to crash. But he didn't know how to without her hating his guts afterwards. He knows what he did was sick, knows why he did it was even worse. He couldn't bring himself to do it, at least not right now. 

Victoria didn't push with questions, instead she hugged her brother, letting him cry his heart out until he passed out. She couldn't help but wonder what happened so bad that made Robert cry. She rarely saw him cry- well anyone did, making it obvious that whatever happened was extremely terrible. Victoria was going to get to the bottom of it,  but she would wait until Robert was ready to tell her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, I will try to make the chapters longer if you guys want ! I'm sorry if there are a few errors. I'm too lazy to go back and edit but I will edit later on. I honestly have no clue where this story will go, I have no chapters planned, I'm going with the flow and hoping this story will turn out great and you'll guys will love it as much as I love writing it !
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue on supporting this story !
> 
> All the love, Emmy x


End file.
